


Hope

by LoveTaronEgerton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTaronEgerton/pseuds/LoveTaronEgerton
Summary: Eggsy Unwin was kidnapped by a group of people who experimented on him and broke him down completely . After one year he has escaped and maybe a knight in shining armour called Harry Hart will come and save him from the aftermath of what’s left of him . First attempt at writing . Please review and let me know your thoughts.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is self- betaed .

Hope , a four letter word can bring so much meaning into ones life . There is a saying that a person having even a little bit of hope can do anything in this world . Can even survive anything or anyone ... maybe that's what kept Eggsy Unwin alive after all this time. Hope to survive so that he could be with his mom and his beautiful sister Diasy.  
People have different ways of survival. Some keep quiet their entire life just so that they can survive every single day where as some just give it all they have and fight with everything they have got ....  
Eggsy limped as fast as he could , dragging his feet one after another , wincing as every movement in his body striked with pain . His heart pounding in his chest as he refused to get caught again. He couldn’t get caught , not after he just escaped his captors.  
He ignored the heavy rain falling on his body that mixed with a sticky substance , leaving behind a trial of red blood washing away on the ground . He looked around his surroundings , his vision foggy trying to figure out where he was . His chest constricted in pain as he breathed in the cold air hitting his face .  
The single layer of clothes were torn from every angle were completely soaked from the heavy rain and his entire body was shivering from the cold . He tried to lift his non injured arm trying to wrap it around his torso letting some warmth seep into his body but failed to do so.  
He pushed himself harder and harder trying to ignore the white hot pain flaring from his leg .He didn’t know for how long he was walking , the sky around him surrounded by dark and heavy clouds making it difficult for him to see .  
Eggsy gasped as he suddenly felt his body loose momentum causing him to loose his balance off of his unsteady feet and before he knew it he came face down on the ground .  
“Ahhh” gasped Eggsy biting his lips from letting out a scream. Pain flared across his chest , his broken and bruised ribs making it impossible to breathe in air as he felt another rib crack under the pressure . He closed his eyes trying to reduce the pain as it made his vision blur.  
He didn't know how long he was in that position as he tried to push him self onto his back into a sitting position trying to elevate the pressure from his stomach. He tried to push himself against a tree . Jumping slightly at the coldness of the tree against his back. He felt his stomach contract in pain from the fall which made his eyes water. He brought his arm to his huge protruding stomach trying to calm the pain down , trying to feel some sensation underneath his palm but felt nothing happening .  
Eggsy tried pushing himself up as he felt blood pooling beneath his body. The sight of his sticky blood making him feel sick . He tried to ignore the stickiness that he felt between his legs and continued to push through the pain , the effort causing him to huff through the agony he felt which each contracting pain from his stomach .  
Eggsy tried to take small breaths as he felt light headed trying to lift his battered body into a standing position but his legs wouldn't move. His entire body felt like lead and he knew he had already wasted so much time. He had to start moving again , sitting in one place for too long could get him caught.  
Instead his thoughts wandered , trying to remember the last time he had something to eat or drink . The last time he had seen his mom and his baby sister. He couldn’t remember the last thing he said to his mom , he knew that it wasn't something nice . How could it when it had ended with a huge fight.  
Tears formed in his eyes thinking that his mom hated him and that is why no one tried to find him . Why would they when he was a useless piece of trash . Everyone wanted him out of his life. Even his father died and left him . Maybe he deserved all the torture he received all this time . They all were right . He was nothing but useless and if he died then there would be know one to even notice. He didn't know how long it had been , days , weeks , months , maybe even years in that hell hole. Maybe they won't even recognise him or worse what if they don't accept him into their lives after all that he has gone through . He is after all not the same Eggsy he was before . He was now the used , abused Eggsy.  
Blinking back the tears Eggsy pushed all these thoughts away from his mind and tried to assess his wounds . His eyes moved to his leg and he wished he hadn't taken a look at his leg . His leg looked like a horror movie . There were deep gashes surrounding his leg which were still bleeding a little. The entire knee was swollen and red around the bullet wound .  
He knew his leg was infected , it had to be . Even though they had removed the bullet , his leg hadn't been taken care off . He knew he couldn't do anything now . He had to stay strong and survive. It was his only way . He wanted to assess the rest of his wounds but there was nothing that he could do . He thought of tying the remnants of his shirt to his wounds but it was completely soaked from the rain and it had dirt all over . If he tied this it would just further cause infection.  
Maybe this was how he was going to die , sitting here where no one would even find him . Alone and surrounded by no family , bleeding out from his wounds . He wished he could give the life inside of him a chance to see the world. He didn’t even know if it was alive. There had been no movement since he had been kicked in the stomach while escaping. The bruises on his stomach blue and black in colour now more evident then before.  
It was starting to get darker by the moment getting colder and colder each second. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there , the rain had finally seemed to stop. Maybe something was working out for him . His body was completely drained of energy and before he knew it his eyes started to flutter and he was succumbed by the darkness of sleep.  
.....  
Eggsy woke up suddenly to the falling of something cold on his face . He tried opening his eyes and moved his head to the side to release the pressure from his neck . Regretting the movement as he felt a dull throb pounding at the back of his head . It had started to rain once again . Tiny rain drops falling on him . Panic started to rise in his chest as he heard the leaves crunching in the distance.  
He put his arm on his stomach , struggling to stand up on his unsteady feet . His injured arm gripping the tree for support . He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer and dragged his feet one after another , the adrenaline rushing in his system making him limp a little faster , his heart beating faster and faster.  
“Come out you little brat . Play time is over . I know you are here . You can't hide from me you bitch . I will catch you and punish you for what you did” screamed a voice .  
A chill ran down Eggsy's spine as he heard the voice of his captor . His mouth felt dry and he wanted to hide under a rock and never be found again . He didn't know what to do . He didn't have anything to fight back with and getting caught wasn't an option . He would rather die than go back there again . He would fight with what little energy he had left in him.  
A loud bang echoed the woods causing him to duck down and make his body shiver with fear . He felt like he was back in that cage again . His hands and legs tied . He couldn’t move , couldn't see . He could only hear the loud echo of something coming in contact with his body and then the pain filling his entire body .The loud sound surrounding the dark room .  
Eggsy’s body shook with fear as he tried to gather his thoughts . He had only two options , kill or get killed and he knew which one he was going to chose. Once again a gun shot echoed in the air and hit the tree causing its bark to fall off where he hid . He could see a opening not to far away from where he was hiding , a road which connected the woods . If he could just walk a few feet he would get to see the road and could call for help .  
He waited till he heard the footsteps right beside him . Taking the opportunity he quickly grabbed his captor who was way stronger than he was and quicker than he had given him credit for .  
Everything moved in slow motion as Eggsy was punched in the face and pushed to the ground . Eggsy tried to fight back but the punches kept on coming till everything felt numb and he felt blood seeping through his clothes. His right eye was completely shut and everything was a blur . He could feel like his nose was broken as blood poured through his nose.  
He knew he was going to lose consciousness any second now and everything was going to be over. He tried to lie in a fetal position trying to protect his stomach but failed to do so as his attacker grabbed his hands to his side with full force kicking him in his ribs again and again making him spit out blood .  
He didn’t know for how long this kept on happening but suddenly it stopped . He took this opportunity and tried to enclose his hand onto a rock and without looking back he hit him with all the strength he had left in him . He kept on hitting him till he was unconscious . Looking satisfied as the monster lay in his own pool of blood.  
Eggsy then stumbled a little as he got to his feet once again , his head spinning trying to get his balance right . His condition a little worse then last time . Every movement brought jolts of pain in his body . Seeing the man unconscious he started walking once again.  
He kept on walking for God knows how long , the blood leaving a trail behind him till he saw the road . The idea to simply sit down and take a break crossed his mind so often as it became difficult to even stand . White spots dotted his vision and it became difficult to see .  
That's when something collided hard with his body making him spasm with pain. The yellow lights blinding his entire vision and his body rolled upside down making contact with the hard road . His body lay there still on the road bleeding all over . He eyes half open saw the blur vision of a figure coming close towards him and bending down besides him . The figure talking to him but he couldn’t hear a single thing . Everything was fading away and he closed his eyes welcoming the world of unconsciousness once again .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , i hope you all like this chapter. This is my very first attempt to writing so please let me know how it was , as your comments will really help me . In this story Eggsy is 19 years old .  
> I will try to update whenever I can . I might add a few tags as the story goes further because i don’t have anything planned out . If i have missed anything please let me know .  
> XOXO Until Next Time


End file.
